My Girl
by Fe Neac
Summary: Num dia chuvoso, as memórias que a chuva traz entristecem o coração de Ichigo. Porém, quando uma discussão com Rukia o faz deixar de se torturar com o passado para viver o presente, ele descobre que existe luz em sua vida.


**Bleach e seus personagens pertencem a Tite Kubo sensei.**

**A música My Girl é do grupo The Templations.**

**O que sobrou (ou seja, o enredo) é de minha autoria.**

* * *

_Yo minna!_

_Postagem especial do dia dos namorados... Minha companheira insônia me fez decidir postar agora, já que é provável que eu acorde beeeem tarde._

_Fazia algum tempo que eu queria fazer uma songfic com essa música, que eu acho que representa muito bem o que a Rukia faz na vida do Ichigo._

_Como o próprio sensei já disse, em entrevista à Shonen Jump: "Aprendi que a palavra "Rukia" significa "luz". Ela é como um raio de luz para Ichigo, o que faz o nome realmente se adequar a ela."_

* * *

**My Girl**

_The Templations_

* * *

Parado ao lado da janela, Ichigo observava as gotas de água, que caíam do céu e formavam pequenas poças nas ruas vazias. Ele não gostava da chuva. Sempre que chovia, sua mente retornava à beira daquele rio onde, nove anos atrás, sua mãe havia perdido a vida.

Com o cenho franzido, se afastou da janela e se jogou na cama. Olhou esperançoso para seu distintivo de Shinigami Substituto. Não houvera chamados para caçar Hollows durante toda a semana e, embora fosse um bom sinal que nenhuma alma estivesse sendo atacada em Karakura, admitia que sentia falta das batalhas. Elas o impediam de pensar nas lembranças tristes que os dias chuvosos traziam.

A porta do quarto se abriu repentinamente, e seu coração deu um salto quando uma garota pequena, de cabelos negros e olhos de uma exótica cor violeta, invadiu o aposento. Estava zangado com ela, haviam discutido mais cedo. Mas, ainda que tentasse negar, apenas a presença dela já fez com que se sentisse um pouco melhor.

**I've got sunshine on a cloudy day**

_Eu tenho o brilho do sol num dia nublado_

**When it's cold outside**

_Quando é frio lá fora_

**I've got the month of May**

_Para mim é mês de maio_

**I guess you'll say**

_Eu acho que você dirá_

**What can make me feel this way?**

_O que poderá me fazer sentir assim_

**My girl (my girl, my girl)**

_Minha garota (minha garota)_

**Talking about my girl (my girl)**

_Estou falando da a minha garota (minha garota)_

Mas, naquele momento, ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a permitir que Kuchiki Rukia soubesse o quanto a sua mera presença fazia o seu dia ficar melhor. Então, partiu para o ataque:

– Não sabe bater, não? – perguntou, zangado.

– Ah, não começa! – ela resmungou. – Eu só vim aqui te chamar pra jantar porque a Yuzu pediu!

– Valeu, mas eu não _tô_ com fome.

– Mas... Ichigo! – a morena se aproximou da cama e então exclamou, mal podendo conter seu entusiasmo. – A Yuzu fez arroz com curry! Você adora arroz com curry!

– É, eu adoro arroz com curry, mas não estou com disposição pra comer!

– Você está doente?

– Não.

– Está com alguma dor?

– Não.

– Ichigo, é o seu Hollow? Ele está te incomodando de novo? – franziu o cenho, preocupada.

– Não, não é nada com meu Hollow. Eu só quero ficar quieto – disse, e então se enfiou debaixo dos cobertores e deu as costas para a morena.

Perdendo sua já escassa paciência, Rukia segurou a ponta do cobertor e deu um puxão forte, o que fez o ruivo rolar e cair estatelado no chão.

– Você _tá_ louca? – esbravejou ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava. – Onde já se viu me derrubar daq... Ugh!

Abraçou com força a própria barriga. O local onde ela o havia socado ainda latejava.

– Se não está doente, se não está com dor e se o seu Hollow não está te incomodando, você não tem motivo algum pra não descer!

– Eu desço se eu quiser!

– Escuta aqui, Ichigo – se aproximou ameaçadoramente. – Eu não vou permitir que você magoe a Yuzu só porque é um idiota!

Ele a olhou com os olhos arregalados. Apesar de pequena e delicada, Rukia podia ser uma figura assustadora. Estava atento para se defender de qualquer outro golpe que ela pretendesse desferir, entretanto, a jovem se afastou dele, indo até a porta, onde parou e disse, zangada:

– Ela percebeu que você estava triste... E quis fazer seu prato preferido pra te animar – continuou de costas para o jovem, mas sua voz soou mais gentil. – Eu sei que dias de chuva são difíceis pra você. Mas, quando se sente triste, você não deve se isolar. Você deve se cercar de pessoas que te amam.

– Rukia...

– Então, desça e coma aquele arroz com curry como se estivesse comendo a melhor comida que já comeu na sua vida. E, se precisar conversar, lembre que seu pai e suas irmãs estão aqui pra você... Que eu estou aqui pra você.

Após dizer isso, saiu rapidamente do quarto, sem olhar para trás. Ichigo trocou de roupa e desceu em seguida. Seu cenho já não estava mais franzido, e ele não conseguia entender como passara tão rapidamente da depressão para a euforia.

**I've got so much honey**

_Eu tenho tanto mel_

**The bees envy me**

_Que as abelhas me invejam_

**I've got a sweeter song**

_Eu tenho uma canção mais doce_

**Than the birds in the trees**

_Que os pássaros nas árvores_

**Well** **I guess you'll say**

_Bem, Eu acho que você dirá_

**What can make me feel this way?**

_O que poderá me fazer sentir assim_

**My girl (my girl, my girl)**

_Minha garota (minha garota)_

**Talking about my girl (my girl)**

_Estou falando da a minha garota (minha garota)_

O jantar passou de maneira muito agradável e, conforme Rukia exigira, Ichigo comeu seu arroz com curry como se fosse a melhor coisa que já havia experimentado em sua vida. E, para alegria de Yuzu, repetiu o prato.

De vez em quando, olhava na direção de Rukia, que estava numa conversa animada com Isshin. Falavam sobre coelhos, e ela tinha dificuldade em acreditar que no mundo real havia lojas que vendiam animais.

– Então, se a pessoa quer um animal, ela não precisa sair à caça e capturá-lo? – perguntou, maravilhada.

– Não, é só você ir até uma loja, que eles podem vender coelhos pra você.

– Sugoi!**(1) **Ichigo, você tem que me levar numa dessas!

Virou-se para o garoto, o rosto vermelho de excitação, os desentendimentos da manhã e a briga de minutos atrás esquecidos diante da perspectiva de ter um coelho _de verdade_.

Ele a olhou nos olhos, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

_"Seu pai e suas irmãs estão aqui pra você... Eu estou aqui pra você"._

As palavras ressoaram em seu ouvido, e novamente Ichigo foi vítima de uma aceleração de seus batimentos cardíacos. Tinha a infeliz certeza de que seu rosto estava vermelho, então se apressou a olhar para o outro lado enquanto sussurrava:

– Claro.

Agradeceu à Yuzu pela comida, e então murmurou uma desculpa qualquer e voltou para o seu quarto. Se seu pai o pegasse corando enquanto olhava para o que ele chamava de "Sua Terceira Filha", nunca mais teria paz em sua vida.

**_I don't need no money fortune or fame_**

_Eu não preciso de dinheiro fortuna ou fama_

**_I've got all the riches baby_**

_Tenho todas as riquezas baby_

**_One man can claim_**

_Que um homem pode pedir_

**_Well, I guess you'll say_**

_Eu acho que você dirá_

**_What can make me feel this way?_**

_O que poderá me fazer sentir assim_

**_My girl (my girl, my girl)_**

_Minha garota (minha garota, minha garota)_

**_Talking about my girl (my girl)_**

_Estou falando da minha garota (minha garota)_

Estava quase dormindo quando ouviu a porta ser aberta cuidadosamente. Mas não olhou para a entrada do quarto: continuou de olhos fechados, controlando sua respiração. Sentiu que alguém se aproximava e sentiu uma mão tocar levemente seu ombro.

– Ichigo! – Rukia chamou. – Está dormindo?

Como ele não respondeu, a morena sentou na beirada da cama, acariciando suavemente os cabelos espetados. Ficou ali por algum tempo; Ichigo não sabia dizer se foram alguns minutos, ou algumas horas, mas certamente ele achou que ela se afastou cedo demais.

Esperou ouvir o som da porta se fechando para abrir seus olhos, porém esse som não veio. Depois de esperar por algum tempo, abriu os olhos e, na escuridão do quarto, ele pode distinguir a figura de uma mulher pequena recostada à parede e com os joelhos flexionados.

Pé ante pé, foi até o armário e de lá retirou um edredom, com o qual envolveu a jovem e então a carregou até a sua cama. Em seguida, retirou debaixo da cama o futon**(2)** que usava quando algum amigo ficava para dormir e o ajeitou ao lado da cama. Olhou mais uma vez para a morena, que parecia dormir tranquilamente. Hesitou por um momento, mas por fim acariciou levemente os cabelos negros.

– Eu também estou aqui pra você, Rukia – sussurrou, e em seguida se deitou em seu futon.

Fechou os olhos para dormir, mas o reabriu instantaneamente ao sentir a mão delicada de Rukia tocar a sua, enquanto ela sussurrava:

– Eu sei...

**_Talking about my girl_**

_Estou falando de minha garota_

**_I've got sunshine on a cloudy Day_**

_Eu tenho o brilho do sol num dia nublado_

**_With my girl_**

_Com Minha garota_

**_I've even got the month of may_**

_Eu tenho até o mês de maio com a minha garota_

**_With my girl_**

_Com minha garota_

E assim, de mãos dadas, ambos adormeceram. E não houve Hollow, más lembranças ou pesadelos que atrapalhasse seus sonhos. Porque nada jamais conseguiu incomodar Ichigo quando ele estava com a _sua garota._

* * *

**(1) Sugoi **– geralmente utilizado como interjeição que denota surpresa, significa algo como: "Oh! Que legal!"

**(2) Futon**– tipo de colchão usado na tradicional cama japonesa.

_Peço desculpas por erros de português ou japonês... Os de inglês, podem botar na conta do (brinks) XD_  
_Gostaria muito de saber o que acharam, então, comentem, onegai! ^.^_

_Feliz Dia dos Namorados_

_Bjokas!_


End file.
